The overall objective of this study is to further define spelenic function in patient with sickle cell disease, and we will test the following hypotheses: (1) that determination of the red cell pit count overestimates both the incidence and magnitude of splenic dysfunction in persons with SC disease, and (2) that the incidence of splenic dysfunction in SC disease is higher in persons who reside at moderately high altitude than those who reside at sea level.